Renesmee and Jacob's Wedding?
by renesmee2
Summary: This takes place 65 years after breaking dawn. Renesmee is getting married to Jacob? Her mom and dad have an important question for her? Does it effect Jacob? How will he take it, and her responce? In-progress.
1. Renesmee's morning!

(RenesmeePOV)

I woke up. I was so… I can't describe it.

There was some light coming threw my window.

I could smell a cup of blood on the dinning room table. And next to that some eggs.

I didn't want to get up, but the smell of blood got me on my feet. I ran to my bathroom to throw on my rob and slippers. As I walked out I saw my parents holding each other close as they looked into each other's eyes. They loved each other so much.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Good morning sweetie," My mom began as I sat down and gulped down my blood. "Big day, huh? Alice will be over soon." My mom chirped. I just shook my head 'yes'.

My dad walked over to his piano as I finished my eggs. He looked over at my mom and me. He motioned us to come sit on the bench with him.

As we walked over and sat down he began to play my mom's lullaby.

I loved to watch the sparkles in my mom's eyes, when my dad played her lullaby.

When he was finished he looked up at me. He looked serious, not loving, but serious.

_Whats going on? _I thought, knowing my dad could hear.

"Your mom and I have a question for you," He began to answer my thought. He looked so pained. Like the way my mom described him when she was in pain.

My mom saw this and continued for him.

"You are 75 even though you look 20. You are now old enough for us to ask you," she closed her eyes. "We were wondering…if you wanted to become full?!" She yelled quikley.

"What?!" I asked, grinning.

"Do. You. Want. To. Be. A. Full. Vampire?" My mom asked making every word a sentence.

"Yes! I want to be like my family, so bad!" I yelled.

My mom looked at me shocked. "Hunny, you were always like us, your family." She answered, hugging me.

"And we won't turn you till after the wedding and honeymoon." My dad added, his voice breaking on the last word.

"Okay!" I said excited now.


	2. Jacob's morning!

**(JPOV)**

**I woke up in my small bed. I was so big this bed. I got up and stretched. I hadn't slept that well in a while.**

**Walked out to my empyt kitchen for the second time this week. My dad was at the Clearwaters, again. I grabbed the biggest bowl and poured some cereal.**

**I sat down. I took a few bites and then I began to think about...Renesmee. My Renesmee. My Fiance, and my soon to be wife. **

**I love her curley hair. I love her pink rosey cheeks. I love the way she walks. I love the way she talks. I love how she smells. I love her soft skin. **

**I love her smile.**

**Today, she would be mine. Her dad give her to me.**

**Nothing could destroy today.**

**I may have imprinted on Renesmee. But, there was, and always will be a part of me that would love Bella, unconditionally. She was a part of me. Since the day I meet her----**

**The knock on the door disturbed my train of thought.**

**"Who is it?" I asked, I hadn't expected any visiters.**

**"It's me, Leah!" Leah answered.**

**"Come in!" I yelled back as I put my bowl in the sink and turned on the water.**

**Leah and I had become much closer. With the split packs and all. We all realized that split packs weren't a bad thing after all. **

**So, were all...friends, again.**

**"Where are you?" She yelled.**

**"Kitchen!" I answered.**

**I heard her walk into the room. "Oh, Hey." she chirpped.**

**I began to wash my dish. "Hey." I said.**

**"So, do you think this is to...laid back?" She asked.**

**I put my bowl on the counter to dry, and looked up.**

**She was wearind a nice light green, knee length dress. The dress was sleeve less. I saw she had brought a light black jacket. **

**She had a pair of black heels.**

**"No. why?" I asked confused as to why she cared.**

**She eyed me, as if I knew. "Well you of all people should know." She said.**

**"Oh, Sam, right." I said, lightly smiling.**

**"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. And Sam loves green on me. I will win him back, even if it is means showing off." She smiled.**

**"Well good luck." I smiled wirley.**

**"Thanks, you too." She winked.**

**I laughted. **

**"Oh, hey I have to get ready. Could call bella for me and tell her 'i'll be there in about and hour and a half'?" I asked."**

**"Um, sure." She ansered,**

**I smiled at her and ran back to my room to get dressed. Leah had become some what...friends with the Cullens. She especially liked Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee, and Esme. She liked the boys. But, the boys liked to mess with her. So, they were always at war. It was fun to watch.**

**From in the living room I heard a low conversation between Bella and Leah. Yes, this day would be perfect. Well I hoped.**


	3. Our moment!

**(RPOV)**

**"! Where are you?! Alice sang as she ran in the door, holding my dress, makeup, and hair products.**

**I could swear I heard my dad cring, at the name.**

**I hissed.**

**Everyone looked very shooked at what I did.**

**"First of all it's 'Miss' until I say 'I do'! Second, I'm keeping my name!" I hissed.**

**"Ohh, you are?! Sweetie thats wonderful!" My mom yelled.**

**"Yes, I am. I love Jacob with my heart and soul. But, I am a Cullen, and that will never change." I said firmily.**

**"Ya,Okay, Awsome! Now can we get start getting you ready now?" Alice said, irratted.**

**Not so much as my accusation, but the fact that she thought I was stalling. Like mom. But, unlike mom I liked playing barbie doll.**

**Alice began pulling me to the bathroom.**

**"Have fun!" My mom chirpped sarcasticly.**

**Alice hissed loud enough so my mom could hear. My dad chuckled as I rolled my eyes at her.**

**I sat there with Alice for two hours. While she cleaned me up from head to toe.**

**She put my dress on carefully and put the guarder, I would be borrowing, in place. I looked in the mirror and saw...I think it was me. i wasn't sure.**

**"Wow!" That was all I could say.**

**My hair was down at my side,but clipped up at the sides. Jacob had requested it be down. He liked playing with my curls.**

**My spegetti strap,white,silk dress fit perfectly. I looked like a model. Well, I always looked like that, but this time was different...**

**"You look beautiful! Just like your mom!" Alice chirpped, interupting my thoughts.**

**"Are you done?" Mom asked as she walked in."Aw, you look gorgeos! Good job Alice!" My mom squeaked.**

**"Why thank you!" Alice smiled.**

**"You look beautiful." My dad added.**

**"Thanks." I said with a smile as I twirled.**

**"Oh, hey, Leah called." My mom said.**

**"Leah?" I asked confused.**

**"Ya, she said Jacob will be here in an hour and a half." She said**

**"Okay." I said.**

**"Oh well then we should get over to the manor. Thats a fun word, Manor.! Alice said giggling to herself.**

**We walked back to the manor in silence. I looked over at my dad. He looked sad. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.**

**"Why do you look so sad?" I asked. From out of the corner of my eye I could see Aunt Alice and my mom walk away. There were giving us our space.**

**"Ohh sweetie, No dad wants to see her little girl grow up. But, every dad knows some day she has to. And...me giving you to Jacob is a sign that you arrent my little girl any more." He said.**

**"Oh daddy," I squeked wrapping my arms around his neck, to hug him,"I'll always be your little girl. No matter how old I am. I promise." I whispered in his ear.**

**We pulled away from our hug.**

**"Do you trust me?" I asked.**

**"...Yes...Yes...I trust you." He said.**

**"Well then know this. I 'Renesmee Clarie Cullen' will always be your little girl. No matter what. I will promise you that." I said, as a tear trickled down my face.**

**"Than I promise you that, I 'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen' will always be your dad. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I'll be here as long as you need me. I promise."**

**"Thank you." I said.**

**"Thank you." He said.**

**We began to walk again, hand-in-hand. We caught up with aunt Alice and my mom quikley.**

**"Your lucky you were having a moment. Now I have to fix your eyes." She said, irratted.**

**I giggled as we made our way into the house. **


End file.
